playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Bogeyman
Bogeyman 'is a character from ''Silent Hill Downpour. He serves as a main antagonist of the game replacing the Pyramid Head himself. And with the replacement comes a new concept of a hammer wielding creature which eventually became Bogeyman. Bogeyman is part of the Downpour Galaxy DLC Pack along with his rival Star-Lord. He can be purchased for $ 0.99. Biography '''HE WHO FOLLOWS AND HAMMERS YOU DOWN The Bogeyman is the antagonist of the game Silent Hill Downpour. Unlike Pyramid Head, he is a totally different antagonist, other than the same trait of punishing people like Pyramid Head. Instead of a knife, he wields a giant hammer which resembles a giant hardened clay block stuck into some kind of pole. He is the personal tormentor of Murphy Pendleton. Who in fact, was a reflection of Murphy himself, killing Napier with a hammer. THE LEGACY OF BOGEYMAN *Silent Hill Downpour *Silent Hill Book Of Memories Arcade Opening Bogeyman was walking in the Otherworld, finding Murphy Pendleton to "finish" his "punishing job". When Bogeyman spotted Murphy, Murphy runs away to a portal. When the Bogeyman follows Murphy, the Bogeyman enters the portal, unexpectedly joins the PSASBR tournament. But when he feels a large amount of power to deal with, the Bogeyman immidiately splits his "job", gain the power first, and then pursue Murphy back again. Rival 'Name: 'Star-Lord 'Reason: '''Bogeyman was walking at the rival arena, trying to find the power and also finding Murphy. Then, the Bogeyman spots Murphy standing like being disoriented in the middle of the arena. But he also notices 2 beings, but he definitely knows one of them is human. Then, Bogeyman ignores Groot and Star-Lord and smashes Murphy with his hammer. Star-Lord and Groot was surprised and Groot rushes to fight Bogeyman. However, Star-Lord stops Groot. Then, Bogeyman began to advance towards Star-Lord after giving him a stare, feeling the guilts of Star-Lord, he advances to punish Star-Lord. '''Connection: '''Both Bogeyman and Star-Lord uses special masks that are surprisingly identical to each other. Star-Lord being his mask that enables him to breathe in outer space, while Bogeyman uses a mask akin to the M04 gas mask used during World War. Both has iconic weapons, but their use is different. While Bogeyman uses his hammer constantly, Star-Lord once doesn't use the Element Guns, instead he uses a pair of Kree SMGs. Bogeyman is also similar to Ronan, an enemy Star-Lord and his Guardians have ever faced, and both Ronan and Bogeyman wears an identical clothes that nearly covers all of their body. Both Ronan and Bogey also wields a hammer as their weapon. Also, although they look human, they're not fully, or really human. While Star-Lord was a half human half Spartoi, Bogeyman isn't known to be a human or not. Ending After gaining Polygon Man's powers and finally punished Murphy, the Bogeyman wanders around to punish even more souls. Starting from the enemies he fought in the tournament until every super-powered beings are punished by him. However, Bogeyman suddenly gained a lust for power and goes on to gain more power. Gameplay Bogeyman is a slow, yet powerful character. His melee attacks are unique, but slow. He lacks anti-air moves and most of his single hit attacks are very slow and he lacks combos. However, his durability reduces the amount of AP the enemy gain. Square Moves *Hammer Smack-Square: Bogeyman swings his hammer, knocking down and back his enemies. *Smite Off-Square 2x: Bogeyman swings his hammer and smashes it to the ground, generating a small earthquake. *Spin Around-Left stick left+Square: Bogeyman spins around with his hammer out, damaging anyone in front or behind him. *Hammer Crash-Left stick up+Square: Bogeyman swings his hammer to his enemy's chin very fast that it sends them flying away. *Hammer Cramp-Left stick down+Square: Bogeyman kicks his enemy, sending them turning around and smashes them to the ground with the hammer. *Hammer Launch-Left stick right+Square: Bogeyman launches his enemy to the air by hitting them in the chin with the hammer. Triangle Moves *Hammer Sweep-Triangle: Bogeyman sweeps his enemy with his hammer. *Head Bang-Left stick left+Triangle: Bogeyman spins once and hits his enemy with his hammer, stunning them. *Light Thrust-Left stick right+Triangle: Bogeyman pushes his enemy away with his hammer. *Tornado-Left stick down+Triangle: Like the Spin Around, but when doing this, Bogeyman can move right or left but cannot jump. *Hammer Roll-Left stick down+Triangle: Bogeyman rolls down to his enemy and quickly sweeps them away. *Air Threat-Left stick up+Triangle: Bogeyman jumps and swings his hammer upwards. Circle Moves *Tremor-Circle: Bogeyman smashes the ground in front of him, generating a small round shockwave. *Waves-Right stick right+Circle: Bogeyman smashes his hammer and a wave of energy is summoned to attack his enemy. *Giant Wave-(In air) Right stick down+Circle: Bogeyman, while in mid-air, smashes his enemy below him, generates an additional energy wave. *Throw Weeping Bat-Right stick left+Circle: Bogeyman throws a Weeping Bat corpse at his enemy. *Hammer Tramp-Right stick up+Circle: Bogeyman smashes his enemy to the air and brings them down to the ground by another hammer smash. Cross Moves *Punishment Is Served-Hold cross for 3 seconds: Bogeyman will go in a rage state, increasing all his AP gain. Throws *Hammer Clamper-Left stick left/left stick right: Bogeyman tramples his enemy in the leg and smashes them with the hammer. *Bloody Pulp-Left stick up/right stick down: Bogeyman smashes his enemy, knocking them down and then a Weeping Bat bites it and throws it away. Trigger Moves *Item Pick-Up: R1 *Block: L1 *Evade: L1+Left stick left/right Super Moves (R2) *Swarm Of Weeping Bats (Level 1): 10 Weeping Bats are summoned by Bogeyman and goes rampaging through out the stage, killing anyone who is hit. *Gigantic Wave (Level 2): Bogeyman angrily smashes his hammer to the ground and generates a massive shockwave that kills anyone in a wide range. *Book Of Memories (Level 3): Cinematic. All characters are seen tied up to a dungeon upside down, then, the Bogeyman appears and open the Book Of Memories. There, he throws away the book to the ground and smashes the book, deleting all the characters' memories, also insta killing them. Quotes Bogeyman doesn't speak. But in some ways, he produces weird sounds. However, his super moves has some clear quotes. However, his last super move involves God from ''Silent Hill 3. *When selected **"(Groaning like sounds)" *Prematch **"(Angry groaning like sounds)" *Item Pick-Up **"(A sigh-like sound)" *Using Swarm Of Weeping Bats **"(Screaming like sounds)" *Using Gigantic Wave **"(Laughing like sounds) *Using Book Of Memories **"(God)Here is the book of memories... But now... Your memories... ARE DEAD!" **"(Bogeyman's angry like sound) *hammer smash sound*" *Successful KO **"(Laughing like sound)" *Respawn **"(Rage like sound)" Taunt *Hammer-Ache: Bogeyman spins his hammer with one hand. *Useless: Bogeyman picks up a demonic statue and throws it away. *Bad Day: Bogeyman sees a Weeping Bat and smashes it away. Introduction *Hammer Time: Bogeyman appears in the stage with his hammer on and finally goes to combat stance. *Punishing Madness: Bogeyman walks to the stage with a dead man dragged and throws it away. *Out Of Hell: Bogeyman appears out of a portal. Winning Screen *Dead Is Better: Bogeyman roars in victory. *Punishment Is Done: Bogeyman rips out a Weeping Bat's head. *Greatness Awaits: Bogeyman stares at the camera before turning away. Losing Screen *Dead Is Better: Bogeyman is seeing eaten by a bunch of Weeping Bats. *Punishment Is Done: Bogeyman is sucked into The Void. *Greatness Awaits: Bogeyman is seeing dead in a mangled way. Idle Animation *Bogeyman scratches his head. Results Screen *Victory: Bogeyman does a pose with his hammer. *Loss: Only Bogey's hammer can be seen. Costumes The New Tormentor The default appearence of Bogeyman. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the right side. *Blue: The coat is now blue *White: The coat is now white *Black: All clothes are now black Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Silent Hill Category:Downpour Galaxy DLC Pack Category:DLC Ideas Category:DLC Category:Evil characters Category:Third-Party Characters